I'm Pregnant
by Wizardsdaughter
Summary: A collection of one-shots about the girls of Harry Potter finding out that they are pregnant and telling their significant others. Originally Ginny's Pregnant. This is my first story, so please don't hate if it's bad. Disclaimer is in chapter 4. Complete
1. Ginny and Harry

Ginny started down at the muggle pregnancy test in her hands, waiting for the results. She wasn't sure what she wanted them to say. Her and Harry had been married for two years. They both wanted children, Ginny knew that for a fact, but they had decided to wait for a few more months before trying to have kids, mostly for Harry. He had said that he wanted to move into their new house first.

The test results came up. Pregnant. Ginny heart fluttered. She looked down at her stomach. _There's a baby in there_, she thought. Ginny couldn't wait to tell Harry.

* * *

It was July 31st, Harry's birthday. It was a Saturday, so neither of them had work. Ginny had found out that she was pregnant two days prior, and had been dying to tell Harry. He had noticed that there was something up with her, but she had brushed it off every time he had brought it up.

Ginny had decided, since it was so close to his birthday, that Ginny would give him a positive pregnancy test as a gift. She had done one the night before, and wrapped it up and put it in a bag.

They were now both sitting on the sofa with a couple of wrapped presents from Ginny to Harry.

"Open this one first." Ginny said, pushing a large box towards him. It wasn't the pregnancy test. Ginny wanted to save that one for last

"What is it?" Harry asked, putting the present on his lap

"If I told you, it would ruin the surprise." Ginny said

"Aww." Harry said, pouting his face.

"Just open it." Ginny laughed

Harry ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the box.

"A broomstick cleaning kit." Harry said, "how did you know I needed one of these?"

"I guessed." Ginny said, smiling

"Thanks." Harry said

Ginny picked up the second present and passed it to him.

Harry took it and opened it, "_The Greatest Aurors_ Ever,  Thanks." Harry said

Ginny picked up the last present and slowly handed it to Harry

"I wasn't originally planning on giving this to you yet, but things happened, so you get it now," Ginny said

Harry took the bag and put it on his lap.

Ginny was wondering about how Harry would react. He had had no idea that she thought that she was pregnant, and Harry didn't know much about how girls work, so he would definitely be surprised.

Harry reached into the bag and pulled out the wrapped muggle pregnancy test. Ginny watched his face as he unwrapped, and looked at the muggle pregnancy test. She saw a look of realization and shock go over his face. He looked up at her.

"You're.." Harry said

Ginny nodded

They both sat there for a few seconds, then Harry wrapped Ginny in a hug.

"I can't believe it," Harry said, "You're actually pregnant." Harry let go of Ginny, "We're going to be parents." Harry said, excited

Ginny smiled at him, and in that moment, she knew that he would be the best dad ever.


	2. Hermione and Ron

**A\N: I have decided to change this to be a collection of one-shots instead of just one one-shot. I have also changed the name from Ginny's Pregnant to I'm Pregnant. If you have any couples you want to me to do, you can leave a review or PM me, and I will see what I can do**

Hermione and Ron

Hermione watched the potion in front of her carefully. She was waiting to see what colour it turned. Green ment pregnant, and red ment not pregnant.

"Are you ok?" ron asked from outside the bathroom door. Hermione had been sick lately and he was getting worried.

"I'm fine." Hermione answered, not taking her eyes off the potion. She really wanted it to turn green. Her and Ron had been trying for children since James, Harry and Ginny's son, had been born. Hermione hadn't told Ron that she thought that she was pregnant, because she didn't want to disappoint him again.

The potion turned green. Hermione gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. She couldn't believe it. They had been trying for so long, Hermione had almost given up, and now, she was actually pregnant. She made one of those noises girls make when they're excited.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Ron asked, still outside the door

Hermione got up, ran to the door, and opened it.

"I'm pregnant." Hermione said, her smile going from ear to ear.

"What?" Ron asked after a few minutes, a confused look on his face

"I'm pregnant, Ron. We're going to have a baby." Hermione told him again.

"Really?" Ron asked

"Yes," Hermione said, "I just found out."

Ron hugged her and spun her around.

"Finally," Ron said, "I was starting to think that we couldn't have kids."

"Me too." Hermione said

Ron put Hermione down.

"Mum will finaly stop bugging me about wanting more grandchildren." Ron Said.

The smile faded off his face.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked

"We're going to have to tell my family." Ron said


	3. Audrey and Percy

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it. **

**I have received some suggestions, and these are the ones I have so far**

**Angelina and George**

**Astoria and Draco**

**Hannah and Neville**

**Luna and Rolf**

**Lily and James**

**Alica and Frank**

**Molly and Arthur**

**Tonks and Lupin**

**If you have any other suggestions, please review or PM me.**

Audrey and Percy

Audrey was sitting on the floor of the bathroom mixing a pregnancy potion. She put two scoops of crushed nargle toenails.

Add two of the potentially pregnant person's hair, Audrey read. She pulled two of her hairs out and dropped them in the potion. _Done_, Audrey thought to herself, _Now to wait the two minutes._

Audrey stared nervously at the potion, even though she knew it wouldn't say anything yet. She hated waiting for things, even though she never told anyone this. There were so many good things to do in life, and waiting wasted the time you had to do those things.

Personally, Audrey wanted the potion to turn green, indicating that she was pregnant. She had been married to Percy for four years now, but they had both been more focussed on their careers than starting a family. Audrey had recently gotten to the point where she was satisfied with where she was at work, and she now wanted kids. She had told Percy this last week, and he had said that if she was ready for children, he wanted some.

She felt slightly silly for taking a pregnancy test this soon after starting to try for kids, but she honestly thought that she was pregnant. She had been sick, tired, sore and she had to pee a lot.

The potion changed colours. It was green. Audrey suddenly felt like she was on top of the world. She was pregnant. Her and Percy hadn't even really tried, and she was already pregnant. She quickly cleaned the potion up and exited the bathroom. She ran down the stairs and towards Percy's office.

She stopped in the doorway of his office.

"Hi Percy." Audrey said

"Hello Audrey." Percy replied. He looked up at her, "You look extremely happy about something." He said

Audrey walked over to him and spun his chair so that he was facing her.

"I'm Pregnant." She squealed

"Already?" Percy asked, completely shocked. It was the only thing that came to his mind, everything else was, well, completely jumbled

"Yea, I can't believe it. I thought it would take a while." Audrey said

By this time, Percy had regained his senses. He stood up and kissed Audrey.

"Wow," He said, "we are actually going to be parents."

Right then and there, Audrey knew everything was going to be perfect


	4. Angelina and George

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the Characters, I just write stories**

Angelina and George

Angelina walked into the bathroom and ripped open the seal of the muggle pregnancy test.

_It's just to make sure_, she thought to herself. There was no way Angelina could be pregnant, she was on the contraceptive drought. The only reason she was taking this test was to put her mind to rest. She couldn't get it out of the back of her mind that she might be pregnant.

She had been with George that way for more than three years, and she had never thought that she was pregnant. They had gotten married three years ago, and had talked about kids, but Georgehad never given her a straght answer, and after that he usually changed the subject. Angelina had accepted that it wasn't going to happen yet, and she was good with that for now. Their business was booming, and Angelina wanted to part of it without the interruption of kids for a while.

Angelina read the instructions on the muggle test, and followed them. She set the test down on the counter and waited.

She was supposed to be downstairs working, but George had insisted that she go rest after she had thrown up behind the cash register. She had insisted that she felt completely fine, which she had, but she complied. She had been doing that, throwing up, for a while. It was probably just the flu, but she felt fine when she wasn't puking her guts out. She had just woken up from a nap after she heard george leave from checking on her, and she had decided to take the test.

She looked at the test, She saw one very definite line, the control line, then a very faint, but definitely there, second line. Her stomach flip flopped, she didn't know what to think. Angelina looked down at her stomach.

_There's a baby in there, _she thought.

She wondered what George would think. Would he be mad at her? Did he even want kids? She hoped he would be happy, but now she had someone else depending on her.

Angelina suddenly realized that she was really tired, so she swept the test and its packaging into an unused drawer, she would get rid of them later, and she went to have another nap.

Angelina was sitting on the sofa reading a book when George came upstairs after closing the shop. He greeted Angelina, then went into the bathroom. He noticed that one of the drawers was open. It was the unused drawer, but George could see that there was something in there. Naturally, George opened it up.

If George would have been talking, what he saw would've made him speechless, something that was very hard to do. He saw a package for a pregnancy test. He picked it up and something fell out, he grabbed that and realized that it was the test. He studied it carefully, then looked at the example on the box.

He dropped the test, then quickly picked it back up. He walked out of the bathroom and over to Angelina.

"Um, Angie," He said

Angelina looked up and saw that he was holding the pregnancy test. She mentally cursed. Tears welled up in Angelina's eyes, damn hormones, and she buried her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry." Angelina sobbed.

This took George by surprise. Angelina rarely ever cried, and what would she be sorry for, George had always wanted kids.

"I never meant to get pregnant," Angelina continued, "I know that you don't want kids."

This was news to George.

"Where'd you get the idea that I didn't want kids?" George asked, sitting down beside her.

"Whenever we talked about children you were always so vague, and then you would change the subject. I just got used to the fact that we might never have kids." Angelina said, looking up at him.

"Blimey, Angie. I thought that it was you that didn't want kids. I've always wanted children of my own." George said.

"So you're not mad at me?" Angelina asked.

"Of course not." George said. He hugged Angelina, "You're going to be an amazing mum."


	5. Tonks and Remus

**A/N: I know that this isn't the happiest chapter, but I wanted to keep it canon**

Tonks and Lupin

Tonks sat at her kitchen table watch the potion in front of her. She was waiting to see if it turned green or not. She was home alone right now, Remus was out, probably with the order, but Tonks wasn't sure. They had been married for five months, and everything was perfect in Tonks opinion. Well, except for the fact that she thought that she was pregnant. It wasn't that she didn't want kids, it was that she wanted to wait until the war was over and she had been married for longer to have kids.

The potion turned green. Tonks went pale, and not because of her metamorphmagus. She was pregnant. She didn't quite know how to feel about it. She wanted kids, but what would Remus think? They had never talked about having kids. They had never talked about kids in general.

Tonks heard the front door open

"Hello." Remus yelled

"in here." Tonks yelled, she quickly vanished the potion.

Her husband walked in and planted a kiss on her cheek. He then walked over to the fridge and got himself some leftovers. He sat down at the table and started eating.

"What's up with you?" Remus asked, "you haven't said anything. You usually won't stop talking."

Tonks realized that it would be best to just get it over with and tell him. She took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant" Tonks said

Remus started choking on his food, and he looked absolutely shocked.

He got up and started pacing the room while muttering "no, it can't be," under his breath

"What's wrong Remus?" Tonks asked

"You're pregnant." Remus said, "With my child."

"Yes." Tonks said, not seeing the point.

"I'm a werewolf, Nymphadora, and those genes could be passed on to that child." Remus said

"That's not likely, and you know it." Tonks said, ignoring the fact that he had used her first name

"Ok," Remus said, sitting back down "let's pretend for a minute that there is no way that it's a werewolf. I'm a werewolf, and if it was the full moon, and I did something to it, I would never be able to live with myself. Also" He continued, "we're in the middle of the second wizarding world war, this is hardly a good time to have a child."

"Remus," Tonks said, "you've lived with me for the past five months, and nothing has even come close to happening. The baby will be fine, I will make sure of that. Also, yes, this isn't the most ideal time to have a baby, but when is?"

Remus didn't answer her.

"Why can't you just be happy about it!" Tonks yelled, and with that, she stormed off, leaving Remus to let it all sink in.


	6. Molly and Arthur

**A/N: I'm running out of ideas for ways to tell someone you're pregnant. I still have a few, so I will still be posting, but if you have ideas, review or PM me. **

Molly and Arthur

Molly scanned the books on the shelf in the living room. She quickly found the one she wanted and she pulled it off the shelf and started flipping through it. She was looking for the spell for pregnancy in Useful Spells for the Modern Witch. She had thought that she would have been married for more than six months before having to look for this spell, but at least she knew that both her and Arthur wanted kids, that was more than other people could say. Molly found the spell she was looking for and she read the instructions.

1. point your wand at your stomach and recite the incantation.

2. your wand will light up

3. carefully take note of what colours it turns

4. reference the notes below to find out your diagnosis

Molly looked at the notes below, then followed the instructions. The light turned white, then green, then yellow. Molly gasped, then looked at the notes to make sure that she was right. She was pregnant. White meant that the spell had worked, green meant that she was pregnant, and yellow meant that it was too early to tell what gender it was.

Molly needed a way to tell Arthur. An idea popped into her head, she looked at the clock, 3:30, she had two and a half hours to make her idea a reality.

Molly set the last dish on the table. Her great idea was to make Arthur's favorite dish, and tell him sometime while they were eating it. She looked at the clock, 6:00, Arthur would be here any minute now. He wouldn't be expecting her to be home yet, because she was supposed to be working at St. Mungo's. She hadn't felt well that morning, so she had called in sick.

Molly heard the pop of her husband apperating outside the front door. He walked in.

"Molly?" He asked, "is that you?"

Molly walked out of the kitchen.

"Yes." She said

"What are you doing home, I thought you were working today." Arthur said

"I was supposed to be working, but I didn't feel well this morning, so I called in sick." Seeing the look on her husband's face, Molly added, "I feel great now, though."

She walked back into the kitchen, Arthur trailing behind her.

"Wow," Arthur said when he saw the table, "did you make all of this?"

"I was bored, so I decided to make us a nice proper dinner." Molly said

"That's very nice of you." Arthur said

They sat down and they started eating. They talked, mostly smalltalk. They talked about work, and about their parents, and stuff like that. WHen they were just finishing their meal, Molly decided that she should tell Arthur.

"Arthur." Molly said

"Yes Molly?" Arthur replied

"My boredom wasn't the only reason I made a proper dinner," Molly said, "I'm pregnant."

Arthur almost spit out the water he was drinking.

"You're what?" Arthur asked

"Pregnant, I'm pregnant." Molly told him

Arthur leaned over the table and kissed Molly.

"That's amazing." Arthur said, he was over the moon.


	7. Hannah and Neville

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated, I was camping over the long weekend. I'm back now, so I will probably update again within the next week. I was wondering if you guys would be interested in a couple getting pregnant out of wedlock. PM or reveiw if you want or don't want that. Also, I haven't been getting many reveiws. I know that you guys read it, but it really motivates me to read the reviews.**

Hannah and Neville

Hannah looked at the pregnancy test in her hands. Positive. She was pregnant. She was overjoyed, her and Neville had wanted children for a while. They had been married for three years, after Neville finally worked up the guts to ask her to marry him. She had no idea for how to tell him, she could just work that out later. Right now she had to get back to work.

She vanished the test and walked out of the bathroom and downstairs to the Leaky Cauldron.

A few days later Hannah still hadn't told Neville. She was no good at telling people things, but she was determined to tell Neville this in person. She wanted to wait until her day off, which was three days away.

Now, her and Neville were eating a celebratory dinner for Neville's promotion. He had cooked dinner for them and they had both eaten it.

"Now for dessert." Neville said, he acioed a small cake and some wine towards them. Hannah's heart dropped, she would have to decline the drink.

Neville grabbed the wine and poured it into a cup for himself, and one for Hannah. She took it and set it down on the table.

"What kind of cake is this?" Hannah asked, trying to distract from the fact that she wasn't drinking the wine.

"Blueberry Cheesecake." Neville said, "I like it and i know you like it because you said so at your cousin's birthday."

He cut them both peices. He looked at Hannah, she had been quiet all night, and he was started to get worried. He noticed that Hannah hadn't touched her wine.

"Are you ok?" Neville asked

"Of course." Hannah answered

"Don't you want some wine?" Neville asked

Hannah sighed, "I would love to have some wine." she said

"Then why don't you?" Neville asked

"I can't have any wine." She emphasized the can't

"Why can't you have any wine?" Neville asked, also emphasizing can't, He was getting frusterated

"Because," Hannah said, she realized that she couldn't avoid it any more, "Because I'm pregnant, Neville." Hannah said quickly

Neville dropped his wine, but Hannah used a spell and caught it. Once she put it safely on the table she looked back at Neville. His eyes were flicking between her and her stomach.

"Well," Hannah said after a full minute, "please say something."

"Uhhhhh," Neville said, he hadn't really gotten his thoughts together yet. He got up and hugged her. She sighed internally, she had finally told Neville


	8. Lily and James

**A/N: Hi, so I didn't expect to get thisnup this soon,but now you guys get a little treat.I Probably won't post agian until after the weekend beacause i am going camping. Also, if you have any ideas for scenarios for this story, please PM me. They can be couple specific, or really general. Please R & R, it means a lot to me.**

Lily and James

Lily stared down at the muggle pregnancy test in her hands. This could not be happening. Her and James weren't even married. Their wedding was in a month, but they still weren't married. How could she have been so stupid. Lily knew exactly when it had happened. They had been drunk off firewhisky and had forgotten the necessary spells. That was two months ago.

Tears started streaming down her face. They had so many plans for their lives, they couldn't do them with a baby in tow. Not to mention that they were soldiers in the war that was currently going on. Either of them could die, and then what would happen to the baby.

She would have to tell James, and eventually the rest of their families. Everyone would be able to guess that she had gotten pregnant before they were married, and that had the potential to turn out very badly.

Lily was so absorbed in her crying that she didn't hear James arrive home. He heard noise from the master bathroom, so he went to investigate. He did not expect to find his fiance sitting on the floor crying. He quickly knelt down beside her.

"What's wrong Lily?" He asked

Lily jumped, then realized that it was just James. She sniffed, and wiped her eyes. She took a deep breath and handed him the pregnancy test. She had no idea of how he would react to this. They had never talked about having children, not really. No one they knew had any small children, so Lily had never even seen if james expressed any interest at all in children.

James took the test and looked at it.

"What's this?" He asked, he honestly had no idea what it was. To him it was just a piece of plastic. He wondered how it could cause Lily to sit on the floor of the bathroom and cry.

"I'm pregnant." Lily said

"You're what?" James said, he had not been expecting that.

"I'm so sorry." Lily cried

James hugged her and she cried into his shoulder

"What for?" James asked, "It's not your fault that you're pregnant. I never thought that I'd be a dad at this age, but I've always dreamed of having a bunch of James' and Lily's' running around."

Lily continued to cry.

"I know that this isn't exactly the most ideal time to have a kid, but we'll manage." James added

"We're not even married, James," Lily said, "What are people going to think?"

"Nothing they can ever say hasn't been said before. We're young, Lily. I think that the only people that would disapprove of you being pregnant before you are married already disapprove of us being so young." James said, "You'll always have me, Lily. Nothig will ever change that."


	9. Astoria and Draco

**A/N: I am still looking for ideas for this story, or else this may be the last chapter you get. Please PM me or review if you have any ideas.**

Astoria and Draco

Astoria was sitting beside a cauldron on the floor of the bathroom with her eyes closed. She was waiting for the potion to do something. It had already been at least a minute, but she wanted to be sure that the results would be there when she opened her eyes. She thought about how she had gotten to this point, sitting on the floor of a bathroom with a pregnancy potion.

She had started dating Draco four years after the Battle of Hogwarts, she never would have dated him before. He had changed since his Hogwarts years, he was now more tolerant, and felt sorry for what he had done. He had never actually told anyone except Astoria this because of his parents, and his pride. He had proposed to her a year and a half later, and they had gotten married six months after that. They had been married for just under two years now, and had wanted kids for about six months.

Astoria had never been this sure that she was pregnant before. She had thought that she was pregnant twice before, but she had never had the symptoms she had now.

_It has to have been long enough_, Astoria thought

She opened her eyes and looked at the potion. It was green. She was pregnant. She was actually pregnant. Draco would be ecstatic. Their families would finally stop bugging them about having children, that had been getting annoying. Astoria cleaned up the potion then she went and made herself a cup of tea to drink while she thought about how to tell Draco, then it dawned on her.

She knew exactly how to tell him

* * *

**Fathers day 2005, a week after Astoria found out.**

Astoria had decided to tell Draco by giving him a father's day card.

It was early morning, and Astoria had just woken up.

"Good morning, my lovely Astoria." Draco said, then he yawned.

"Morning, Draco." Astoria said, "I have something for you." She turned towards her dresser, and opened the drawer and pulled the card out. She handed it to Draco.

He look it, "Well, what's this?" He looked at it, "Happy Father's day." He read. He looked at Astoria, "But I'm not a..." He trailed off. "Are you pregnant?" He asked

"Yes." Astoria said

Draco put the card down, then pulled Astoria towards him, and kissed her.

"I knew it." he said, after he pulled away


	10. Alice and Frank

**A/N: This is not the last chapter, I have one more. Sorry that it is really short, I just felt that it good the way it is.**

Alice and Frank

"I think I'm pregnant." Alice said to her husband. She had just walked into their living room, where he was reading a book.

"Mhm." Frank said, not really hearing her. He was very absorbed in his book

Alice realized this, so she promptly walked over and snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Frank, this is important." Alice said

Frank put down his book.

"I'm listening." He said

"I think I'm pregnant." Alice said for the second time

"You're what?" Frank said

"I think that I might be pregnant, I'm not sure." Alice said, "I just thought that you should know."

"When are you going to find out?" Frank asked

"As soon as I can get the ingredients for the potion." Alice said

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Frank asked, "Let's go get them." And with that, He got up and went to get his coat, Alice following.

They had gone to a shop in diagon alley, and bought the ingredients. Now they were both sitting in the kitchen, waiting for the potion to work.

"I hope it says yes." Alice said,

"Well, we've been trying for almost a year." Frank said, "It's got to work sometime, so why not now?"

The potion turned green.

Alice's face broke into a smile. She looked at her husband, and his face mirrored hers.

"I'm pregnant!" She said, excitedly

**A/N: Please Review, I really appreciate it**


	11. Luna and Rolf

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter, I had finals. This is the last story that I plan on putting up.**

**Luna and Rolf**

"Luna, I'm taking you to a healer." Rolf said

Luna had just thrown up for the fourth time this morning, it was only 11 o'clock, and she had a headache. She never had headaches.

"That might be for the best." Luna said, that was surprising. Luna had nothing against traditional medicine, as many people believed, she just hated going to see healers if she didn't think that there was something that needed a healer.

She tried to stand up, but sat back down again.

"I feel dizzy when I stand up." She said

"I guess I'll carry you." Rolf said. He walked over to her, and picked her up bridal style. He carried her over to the fireplace, and flooed them to St. Mungo's. They had to wait in the waiting room for half an hour until a healer could see her.

"Luna Scamander" a healer called

Luna stood up, Rolf stood up too, but Luna told him that she'd be fine by herself. She walked over to the healer.

"hello Luna," The healer said, "I'm Healer Mersip."

"hello." Luna replied

"Follow me." Healer Mersip said, she started walking, Luna followed. They walked to a private room, and they sat down.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" The healer asked

"I've been throwing up frequently lately, I currently have a headache, and before I got here I couldn't stand because I felt so dizzy. But the weird thing is, that when I'm not throwing up, and I don't have a headache, I feel just fine." Luna told her

"Interesting." The healer said, she was taking notes. She finished, then looked up at Luna, "May I ask you some questions?"

"Of course." Luna replied

"You were sitting with your husband in the waiting room? Correct?" The healer asked

"yes." Luna said

"Do you have a private life with him?" The healer asked

Luna caught the meaning.

"Yes, of course." Luna said

"When was your last period?" Healer Mersip asked

"About five weeks ago, but my periods have never been regular." Luna told her.

Healer Mersip looked deep in thought.

"May I examine you?" She asked.

"Yes." Luna said. She lay down on the examination table, and Healer Mersip examined her.

"I think we're going to need a blood test." She said.

They did a blood test, and about ten minutes later, they had their results.

Healer Mersip read them over.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Scamander, you're pregnant." Healer Mersip said

Luna sat there, stunned. She didn't say anything.

"Would you like me to bring your husband in and tell him." Healer Mersip asked

Luna nodded. Healer Mersip got up and left the room.

Luna took this time to gather her thoughts. Being pregnant had never crossed her mind, but now that she thought about it, it was so obvious. Her and Rolf had talked about having kids, but years ago they had decided to wait until after they were done proving to the world that all the creatures they knew about were real. They were so close to being done now, only two more creatures left.

Healer Mersip came back into the room, followed by Rolf. Rolf looked at his wife, and he was instantly terrified. He couldn't read her face. She looked surprised, terrified, and happy all at the same time. He sat down beside her and looked at Healer Mersip.

"I did a few test on your wife," Healer Marsip said to Rolf, "and I have found the cause of her symptoms."

"What's wrong?" Rolf asked

"There's nothing wrong with her," She said, "Luna's pregnant."

Rolf looked at Luna. She still had the same surprised, terrified and happy look on her face, but now he understood why. He felt exactly the same.

"You're.." Rolf tried to say something, "We're.."

"I'm going to leave you two alone." Healer Marsip said, she got up and exited the room.

"Isn't this great news." Luna said, "I know that we still have two more animals left, but we can still do that with children."

"Are you happy about this?" Rolf asked

"Yes, children have always brought me great joy."

Rolf smiled, "Me too."

He wrapped her in a hug.

**A/N: bye, I hope you read some of my other stories. :)**


End file.
